


Pussy Cat

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kitty - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Blue comes home after a rough day to find a mysterious fluff ball waiting for her.





	1. Purr and Bubbles

“It feels like there’s a cleaver in my head,” muttered Blue Zircon to herself, cradling her forehead as she dragged herself along the empty hallway.

Unlike most gems she had a habit of taking breaks from her work, and even sleeping to encourage higher thinking skills, not that she’d ever admit it. Right now a warm rinse off and a nap sounded perfect. There was only one thing in her way. 

Curled up in front of her office was a hairy, yellow thing, with a slender tail, and four feet tucked beneath it. The curved triangles atop its head twitched at her approaching footsteps, but it didn’t budge.

“What’s the big idea? You can’t just change into some odd quadruped and block people out of their work spaces!”

The creature cracked an eye open, then closed it again, apparently unconcerned.

“Excuse me! Are you going to move or talk or what? You look ridiculous.” 

The tail flicked.

Sighing she gave up. Maybe someone was pulling a prank.

“Fine. I’ll just go around you.”

She activated the door and stepped over the creature who sauntered in with her, nearly tripping her.

“What’s so secret you had to come to me in a outlandish disguise?”

The creature jumped up on the desk and nonchalantly knocked over a figure of Blue Diamond.

“What are you doing?!” She ran to collect the figure, straightening up with it she saw an insufferable grin on the thing’s face.

“Yellow! What are you doing? Have you gone mad?!”

The furry thing just sat there and stared like it had nothing better to do.

“Wait, are you stuck?”

Blue put the figure back and lifted the creature up to her face.

“Speak!”

The thing licked the tip of her nose and then bit it lightly.

“Nah! What’s wrong? I know it’s you! I can see your gem clear as day.”

The fluff ball, now named Yellow made a sound.

“Merow? Meow? Now? Now what?”

Yellow started to vibrate. 

“Are you going to explode?!” Blue dropped Yellow back to the desk and hid behind an elongated seating platform. No explosion came, but the hairy thing came up beside her and rubbed its face on her hip, rumbling even louder than before.

“You must be cracked.” She lifted her up again and inspected her gem, nothing seemed amiss. “Whatever game you’re playing, I’m not indulging you. Some of us have had a tough work cycle and they want a small recess to not think.”

She placed Yellow down. “You can go ahead and risk damage for all I care. I’m not going to act like a pebble!” 

Blue opened her cleansing room, it was a holdover from Era 1 and so was equipped with a deep reservoir that held hot water. The only downside was it wasn’t designed for a tall gem, so her legs didn’t quite fit all the way, but a bend of the knee solved that problem nicely. 

The panel closed behind her she shrugged off her jacket, and tugged off her boots. Modifiers she felt was more than just vanity. She opened the gate that allowed the water to flow from the wall. It was always steaming hot, and there was no way to adjust it. As it filled she phased off her hood and ran her hand through her hair trying to soothe her headache.

The tub half full she stepped in letting the water flow over her head, neck, and gem, sighing she let herself warm up. When she went to open some light reading a set of amber eyes were watching her from the shelf next to the tub. She startled, sloshing the water.

“How did-? When did-? Why are you here?!”

“Meow!” Yellow activated some sort of targeting system at the base of her tail and leaped on top Blue’s chest into the stream of water. Blue caught her out of reflex.

“Congratulations, now you’re all wet, and I’m not letting you walk around like that to drip all over my things.”

Her ire was ignored as Yellow snuggled against her warmed form and purred into her gem, the water was more of a bonus than a deterrent.  Not wanting a giant mess to mop up, Blue surrendered, and held Yellow underneath with one arm, letting the water wash away her worries.

It was easy to be lulled a meditative state between the steady stream and the rumble on her gem, so much so she almost let the thing overflow.

The rush of water no longer filling the air, she opened a music file and sank further into the liquid blanket, this caused her bath mate to crawl further on to her neck, meaning their stones were dangerously close to touching.  

“Careful you blockhead. You want us scratched?”

Yellow rolled over onto her back, stretching out like a spoiled Pearl in an over-sized lounge. 

“Comfortable?”

She was answered with something between a purr and a meow.

“Good.”

Blue shifted her weight and plunged them both under water. Yellow jerked in surprise and clawed her way on top of Blue’s hair. Blue came out laughing.

“Serves you right!”

Yellow took a swipe at her nose and hit a lock of hair instead, she kept batting at it. She was caught up in her game she didn’t notice her gravity shift and she fell off of Blue’s head into her lap.

All this activity was ruining the mood. Blue opened the drain and wrapped Yellow in a towel, drying her off before applying a fresh towel to her own form. 

Out of the room, she didn’t want Yellow to know of her habits, but she also couldn’t stand the thought of sitting behind that desk one more minute, so she laid herself out on the lounge and brought up some old case files to review. 

She was still picking out one she thought she might encounter in the future when a damp fur ball jumped onto her middle and curled up.

“Hey! You’re still wet!”

She was given a condescending look. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have done that if you would be sensible. Just how long can you keep this up?”

The expression she read gave her the impression that Yellow could do anything just long enough. Long enough for what she was at a complete loss. Instead she went back to the files and picked one. 

While she was scanning the text and imagining the nuances of the case Yellow adjusted herself. She was on her back, all four feet in the air, stretching herself down Blue’s torso. Absent mindedly Blue started stroking the fur, helping it dry.

Half way through the file Yellow started fussing, and rolled off to stand in front of the entrance, vocalizing.

“You want out? Change back and do it yourself.”

Yellow let out a low, loud pitiful wail. It grated on Blue until she gave up and opened the door. 

“Fine! Fine, you spoil over-stuffed excuse for a zircon!”

Yellow left, but would be back.

* * *

Over the next several lunar cycles Yellow kept showing up at her office door changed into a fuzzy. Sometimes she’d sit on her desk, more often, in her lap purring contently as her head was scratched out of nervous habit. 

Outside of these encounters Yellow was just as obnoxious as ever. Blue didn’t feel comfortable bringing it up in public spaces and Yellow never felt the need to use actual words when she was playing her new game.

On one instance Blue was dreaming on her lounge, resting after a long day of filling out paperwork. She didn’t hear the door open but she felt small body curl up on her chest and start its vibrations. Without even moving Blue decided she was too tired to care about being seen, and partly suspected that this had been the capricious gem’s goal all along.

Time lost meaning. The overhead lights gradually brighten to make up for the lessening solar light.

An alert sounded on her eyepiece waking her from her sleep.

“Turn it off.”

“No, I need to get up.”

“No, you don’t. Just stay here and you can be reassigned as my assistant.”

“Keep dreaming.”

“I’m trying.”

Blue reached up and read the notification. Pale fingers wrapped themselves around her wrists to keep her from replying.

“Yellow!” Blue scolded.

“More.” Yellow snuggled against her. 

It was hard for Blue to get up with Yellow’s full form between her legs and draped over the rest of her. With both of them free of their appearance modifiers(save Blue’s monocle), the total ease the situation came with was unnerving. 

“What happen? Did you finally pull something?”

“No,” Yellow traced around the aqua gem beneath her, “you made it look so easy I thought I’d try. Guess I’ll need more practice before I can do it while shape shifted.”

“You’ve had your fun, now get off of me and get back to work.”

“Mmm, on one condition.”

“Why should I agree to anything?”

“Because I might decide that every gem should see how precious you look dreaming the cycle away with your mouth open and drooling.”

“You’re bluffing! You don’t even have your interface!”

“Now. You didn't hear me come in, otherwise you would have scrambled to look busy.”

Blue sputtered, “Yeah! Well, what if I revealed the only way you got my code was by shape shifting and spying on me!”

Yellow shrugged, “Hardly a crime.”

“Neither is resting!”

“True, but are you willing to risk exposure?”

The weight of the options were clear. 

“Fine! What do you want?!”

“Come to my office during your next recess.”

“And what?”

“Now, now, that'd ruin the fun.” 

“You're doing this just to tumble my rocks.”

“Why whatever do you mean? Do we have a deal?”

“Fine, get off me.”

“Of course.” Yellow Zircon slide off of her fellow lawyer, prolonging the physical contact, before leaving the room completely.

The cool tone gem was left to scold herself for being so lax. 


	2. What Yellow Had Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to comply with Yellow Zircon's demands Blue goes and is shocked to her gem by what she has in store.

Blue stood in front of a sleek pale jade door. The last several seconds had been her staring it down while weighing her options.

Whatever lay in wait for her beyond this door could be worse than the judgement of the courtly gems for her unusual habits. But if she did that she’d have to endure the taunts of her courtroom rival, they were already bad enough. Somehow she always knew when she was worried about a case either for lack of preparation or the lack of defendable evidence.

It was completely unprofessional! A lawyer should rely on her skill and knowledge of the law, not childish tactics to undermine a person’s focus! 

In fact, Yellow had a lot to answer for!

Inappropriate banter, shape-shifting to spy on her, playing mind games with no logic, and now blackmailing her!

Blue was going to march in there and give her a piece of her mind!

She pounded on the door that opened promptly, causing her to almost fall in.

“Yellow!”

“Yo.” 

Yellow Zircon was lounging behind her desk, jacket around her shoulders looking over a couple different tablets. She looked completely in her element, the perfectly design lawyer that she was. It made Blue forget her rage.

“Well?” Blue tapped her foot. “I’m here.”

“So you are. Would you also like to comment on walls holding up the ceiling? Have seat. I’ll be with you in a few.”

Blue paced in front of a window. She could look up at the courtroom. Large, and looming its rounded jet walls were a stark reminder of how no gem brought to it belonged in society. At least that’s what The Diamonds wanted everyone to think.

“It was Pink Diamond’s idea.”

Yellow had finished her work and decided scaring gems was the next order of business, by standing behind them and speaking softly.

“That’s why the stand looks strange. It was her design. She wanted to honor the rare sights of her colony on Homeworld so they would live forever, since the organic life would have to be sacrificed for the good of Homeworld.”

Blue watched her face simply looking at the building.

“Blue Diamond finished it, well, she insisted it be finished, but she was on Earth quelling the rebellion. That left Yellow Diamond in charge. Naturally, she scraped the original design in favor for the most time and material efficient design.”

“Only makes sense.”

“Hm. A shame there were so few Bismuths to actually work on it.” Yellow turned back to her desk and handed her a file.

“You have an eye for detail. Take a look at that and give me your thoughts.”

Blue looked it over. “You’re blackmailing to get out of work?”

It was a simple case of a perversion of fusion. A pearl and her mistress.

“Oh, I’m getting more out of this than that.” She smirked.

Nothing out of the only usual thing was the note that the Pearl had be reassigned from a previous owner.

“It would be interesting to know more about the Pearl’s previous owner.”

“Why?”

“Well, to see what was encouraged by her.”

“What about gem placement?”

“What about it?”

Yellow stood up from her lean.

“Follow me.” 

Blue left the file as it dissipated, and followed to a warp pad that took them away from the center hub to an older section that needed maintenance. The worse off structure was a crimson glowing Bismuth shop. There were cracks and holes in the crumbling façade. The thunder bleeding out of it only seem to exacerbate the faults.

It was into this building Yellow strolled. Blue rushed to join her in sheer panic.

“Greetings, Bismuths!”

The 3 working at walled off tables grunted a reply, not sparing a glance from their work.

Yellow walked to one with a copper hue. 

“How are you, Cherry?”

“The Diamonds have granted us much work.” She pounded into her project.

“I take it their radiant eyes grace us?” 

“In 5, you two better get behind the shield.” 

Behind her was dusty, unassuming scrap of metal. It looked like it had been discarded as unusable and forgotten, but Yellow dragged Blue behind it and restrained her, a hand over her mouth.

Blue struggled, but froze when she saw the scanning light of a Red Eye. They stayed like that a few minutes more after it passed, then Yellow released her.

“Phew! You gotta love those Silicons. They sure know how to program things to run with unerring regularity!”

The Bismuths laughed. 

“You brought one the other court clowns with ya.” Cherry joked. “Want us to take care of her?” She raised a chained hammer menacingly.

Yellow studied her fingers. “Nah, wouldn’t be any fun if won  _ every _ case. Plus, they’d just cook up a new one.”

Cherry sighed. “True, dat. There’s no shortage of planets to harvest. The Diamonds only found trouble when they wanted to be greedy.

“Anyway what can I do for you fine clowns?”

“I thought I’d show the newbie the ruins. A field trip of sorts.” 

“Really?” Cherry looked like she didn’t believe it. “Since when did an E2 clown care about some old crumbling rocks?”

“Most gems know there’s something to care about, and the ones that do know better than to act on it.”

“Stars know it.” The workers sighed in resentment and loss.

“Alright. I’ll get it for ya.” She slid a hidden panel in place to keep the waiting molten metal from pouring, then lead them down into a storage room. It’s walls and floor were equally unremarkable, but the bulking form changed her hand into a thin needle that she inserted into a crack on the floor. She twisted it, and slid a flagstone next to it under the wall. A gaping black maw breathed a musty odor over the three.

“There you go. Z knows the drill, so I’ll let you 2 be. Have have clowning around.”

“Thanks, B.” Yellow lowered herself in the void.

Blue considered leaving but she didn’t want to explain herself to the Red Eye’s record.

Holding on to the edge she lowered herself into a pair of hands she tried to kick off until she relied that even with her arms extended above her she still couldn’t feel the ground.

“Blue, let go.”

That was the last thing Blue wanted to do, but the stone sliding into place didn’t give her a choice. Yellow held her around the top of her hips and slid her down the last several inches.

Blue slapped the pale hands off her. 

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“You’re welcome.”

Yellow brightened her gem and walked down a staircase carved out of the stone. Since the entrance was taken she had no choice but to follow. 

She lit her own gem that didn’t shine as much and was about to start a line of questioning when they got to the bottom of the stairs and was awed by the delicate designs around her.

Statues that were of gems, not just the diamonds, a few were of fusions too! The distinctive shapes of different gems were on a multi-limped figure who might have served as a fountain at one point. Decorative pieces were nearly absent in Era 2 artitecture. Even the buildings were different. Wider windows, and curved columns that were both beautiful and functional. To think this was all lost!

“It was the rebellion.” Yellow’s voice startled her out of her wonder. “Most of the working class was on Earth at the time, and for some odd reason they didn’t like working for the pleasure of others. 

“Back when they were here, they only joy was creating beautiful things. Cherry is Era 2 like the others, but she still works on intricate pieces because it’s her original purpose. Now, those working class gems, like Bismuths, Pearls, Rubies, etc. they numbers are kept smaller, and they’re given modifiers that hide their true purposes. Their true strengths.

“Since there wasn’t as many workers designs had to change. That’s why Era 2 design is all about the straight line. Easier to make, and easier to keep things in the open.”

Yellow sat on the fountain.

“There were springs, I was told, they fed fountains, and baths where gems of good ranking could gather and talk. Just talk. A time to be, instead of a time to serve. I miss it. But I rarely saw it. A new Zircon must prove herself first, and that’s what I’m still trying to do.”

Blue scoffed. “I didn’t think there was anything you needed to prove. They given you easy cases, you simply have to prove a few things, because every gem is guilty until prove innocent.”

“They’re afraid, Blue.”

“What?!” She jumped back.

“Since the mess on Pink’s Colony The Diamonds have been afraid of a repeat, so they doubled down on everything. They only trust those gems who prove their ingrained loyalty. That’s why Jasper is the only Earth gem allowed on Homeworld. It was Earth gems that started the rebellion, so The Diamonds think there’s something defective with them. Yellow wants them shattered and melted. Blue protects them, but on far off satellites.”

“You c-can’t say things like that! This is treason!”

“It’s not if it wasn’t true! The Diamonds have no right to impose their rules, as they are, on us! If everyone was happy then the rebellion would have never happened!”

“Rose Quartz started the rebellion because she wanted to protect the organic life! That’s what that war was about!”

“Yes! Life! But not just organic life! Everyone’s life! The right to  _ choose _ what they did, what they didn’t, what they call themselves, whether it was wrong to rest during the solar hours! It was about giving gems back their lives to live for themselves and not the whims of a giant gem who lets their emotions rule them!”

“You’re cracked! I don’t believe what I’m hearing!” She clasped her head with both hands.

Yellow wrestled them off. “Yes, you do! I know you do, because you don’t answer to The Diamonds!” The force Yellow held Blue’s arms hurt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Of course I serve my Diamond!”

“Then where is it, Zircon?!”

“Where’s what?”

“Your diamond? Everyone wears a diamond to show their loyalty, they were doing that in Era 1!”

“It-It just never seemed important.” Now she couldn’t stand that look in Yellow’s face. “There were always more pressing concerns. It’s not like I get many opportunities to reform anyway. No one cares about it.”

“ _ They  _ care! You’re a threat to them. Not now, but anyone who doesn’t serve blindly could start another rebellion! All the elements to topple the Diamonds are here!”

“Yellow, stop,  _ please _ , for your own sake!”

“Look at the statue!”

“It’s pretty, and broken!”

“ _ Look!” _ Yellow thrusted her to it.  

Blue felt like she was before a forbidden, shameful thing.

“It’s an illegal fusion.”

“Yes. Why?”

“Why? What do mean why? It’s two different gems.”

“No, why is fusion so strictly regulated and monitored?”

“Um, it’s unnecessary.”

“So are the modifiers.”

“Take me home, Yellow. I’m about to have a panic attack.”

“Why do they pair us the most often? Why is there only one Diamond left that we know can fuse with another Diamond?”

“Listen to yourself! Talking about wars, and fusions, and The Diamonds! You’ve completely lost your clarity!”

“No, Blue, you just haven’t found yours. Fusion challenges the power of the supreme Diamond, White. I think that’s why powerful gems are paired with other with the same placement. It’s a safeguard. But what if it doesn’t work? There’s no solid proof that fusion between gems wouldn’t work!”

“So what? You dragged me down here to fuse with me to support some unbaked ideas?!”

“No, but you are fine enough I’d be open to it. I need help putting the final strings together. And that’s what you’re best at. I knew once I injected the seed in your head they couldn’t help but grow. Welcome to the Garden, Blue.”

“You’re cracked. You’re all cracked! Take me home this instant or I’m reporting all of this madness.”

“Which home? There’s mine, and then mine.”

Blue pushed past her in a small sign of agitation. “The madness continues.”

“No, you’re in my old quarters, that belonged to Yellow Diamond’s Beryl. You didn’t even bother to change the passcode.”

Blue stopped on the stairs.

“You can change the passcode?”

“They didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

Yellow held her chin in thought.

“Oh, don’t even bother! Someone probably just forgot to tell me!” She turned and stomped back up the stairs. At the top she was at a loss until Yellow Zircon joined her and pressed a gem hidden behind a fold in the stone. 

Blue crossed her arms and tapped her boot while Yellow sat against the wall and settled in for a wait. 

“None of this answers my question.”

“And which question would that be?” Yellow sighed in resolution. 

“Why were you shape-shifting to get into my room? Clearly, you didn't need to.”

“You mean you didn't like having a personal pussy cat to unwind with?” 

“Pussy cat? Is that what it's called?”

“Sometimes.”

“So?”

“So?”

“Why were you doing it?”

“Maybe I missed my old cramped tub. Maybe I thought I could feel you out better if you could buy into the illusion of being around a dumb animal with a cute furry face. Who knows? I'm really not the type to spell out personal details. I do enough of that for my job.”

“I almost believe that.” After a thought. “You can come by to use the tub. I noticed there wasn't one in your room.” 

They wanted in silenced bathed in the emerald light of the activated gem. Each was studying the other from the corner of their eye. The conversation replayed bit by bit and each word carefully weighed against known previous actions and motivation. It was like the mental version of the scorpion’s deadly courtship dance. The wrong move could spell disaster for one or both of them. 

It was harder for Blue whose image of her rival had been completely shattered. The formal vision of perfect confident Yellow court gem who fawned excessively over her Diamond almost to the point of absolute reverence was plotting with low class gems to expose grandiose manipulations of The Diamonds for their own perseverations.

Which was ridiculous! 

She looked back down the stairs.

Wasn’t it?

The stone slid open and a bulky arm reached down. Yellow stood and grabbed it to be lifted up out of sight. The arm reappeared and Blue repeated the procedure. Back in the workshop Yellow gave her flamboyant goodbyes as they departed to the warp pad.

Standing back in the tower Yellow pulled Blue close and urgently whispered, “Invite me to your room!”

“What? Why?”

Yellow snickered as Crystal Zircon rounded the corner. “As amusing as that would be, I’m afraid I’m far too busy. Maybe if you put as much effort into your cases your presentations might resemble the professional quality expected of a Zircon.”

“Why you-!” Blue clenched her fists and leaned forward preparing to go into that speech she had ready when she knocked on that jade door.

“Hello Crystal.”

Crystal snapped her fingers into a point. “Zircons,”and she continued her stroll.

“I’ll never know what to make of White Court gems. Such odd manners and appearances.” Yellow shook her head. “Guess I’ll see ya around beautiful.” Yellow walked back to her quarters.

“You’re a half baked pebble!” Blue shouted after her.

“Takes one to know one!”

Blue fumed. They were back to their immature banter, just in time to be witnessed. She had let Yellow play her once again. 

It was surreal. 

She probably only had a couple of hours left in her recess so she decided to spend them resting for the next cycle.

After her next court appearance she found a yellow pussy cat waiting for her on her chair. It struck her as odd that Yellow was still playing the game, but she was rather relieve to see her fluffy stress ball. Even if Yellow was just making sure she wasn’t reported on, Blue could stand it.

She didn’t say anything. She simply scooped the thing up and placed it in her lap while she made her notes to the steady sound of purring.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out our Smug Banana had a little rebel in her. And if anyone cares, Crystal Zircon is a member of Cool Court, she's wearing sunglasses and rarely says anything. I thought about Pink Zircon, but I decided she's on one of Blue's Colonies being super nice to everyone waiting every second to be shattered, and thus had nothing to do with my desires for a giant green lawyer!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I was feeling a little guilty that for this children's show I've written nothing but smut. Oops, my fingers slipped. So I decided to make it a challenge for myself to create a sense of intimacy without turning to my usual tactics. It was harder than I thought. We got real close folks, so close. What kept me straight was the fact than I haven't rationalized how gems work. Like, artistically I understand why they blush when you're telling a story visually. As a writer, I don't get it. They don't have blood, they're made of light it should be impossible on many levels.  
> Fusion I get.  
> Smutty gems I don't get, but I love it.  
> I'm tempted to have a crack series for them, but I've seen other writer handle the matter probably better than I could, so unless get urge gets too strong, I'm just gonna fan rationalize space rock lesbians.


End file.
